First Night
by CharLene Choi
Summary: ShikaTema resmi menjadi suami-istri, Apa yang akan dilakukan ShikaTema pada malam pertamanya? Apakah berjalan sesuai rencana? Apakah instruksi dari Shikaku dan Yoshino berhasil?  Halah, Banyak bacot... RnR?


Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, Alay, A/N dll…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Dont Like Dont Read….

* * *

><p><strong>•｡ ⌒ First Night ⌒ ｡•<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru dan Temari telah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Mereka sangat bahagia termasuk keluarga dari kedua belah pihak mempelai.

Setelah pesta pernikahan selesai, Temari menangis sedih karena dia harus meninggalkan ayah, ibu dan kedua adiknya. Shikamaru memeluknya, menenangkan tangisannya yang telah berubah menjadi raungan serigala (?).

_A/N : Kyaaa! Ting. (Nyangkut di planet Pluto.)_

Tangisan Temari semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mobil pengantin yang ditumpanginya beranjak pergi.

**Bruummm...**

"AYAH! IBU! TOLONG!" teriak Temari sambil memukul-mukul kaca mobil, tindakannya itu sukses membuat Nara _family_ _sweatdrop_, dia pikir mau di culik apa.

"Selamat jalan putri ku. Semoga kau tenang disana (?)." ujar Karura sambil melambaikan saputangan berwarna merah menyalanya. (Gudang Garam Merah euy. Halah.)

"Putri ku, jangan lupakan ayah mu yang tampan ini ya! (?)" teriak Sabaku Kaze sambil berlari kecil. Tiba-tiba saputangan merah milik Karura melayang ke arahnya. Karura pun berlari mendekati Sabaku dan mengambilnya lalu terjadilah duet _chaiya-chaiya_ (?).

Sedang asyik berduet di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba datanglah Briptu Norman dan Sharuk Khan yang langsung tanding siapa yang paling jago nyanyi dan joged _chaiya-chaiya _(?).

"IKUT!" teriak Kankuro sambil berlari ke arah idolanya Briptu Norman (?).

Tiba-tiba datang juga cewek yang joged di _video clip_ _chaiya-chaiya_ beserta kereta api dan para penarinya. Akhirnya mereka semua berjoged _chaiya-chaiya_ bersama (?).

"Shukaku keluar." ujar Gaara datar.

_A/N : Kyaa! Ampun Gaara, iya ampun. Aku akan serius. Janji._

**Balik ke topik...**

Briptu Norman dan Sharuk Khan (?) sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya termasuk Sabaku _family _yang juga kembali ke Suna. Sementara itu, mobil pengantin yang mengangkut gumpalan lemak (?) Temari, Shikamaru, Yoshino dan Shikaku sudah sampai di kediaman Nara.

Ceklek...

Mereka segera masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu, menghilangkan lelah setelah pesta yang hampir menguras tenaga mereka.

Malam pun menjelang, Temari membantu Yoshino menyiapkan makan malam. Selesai makan, Shikamaru dan Temari bersiap untuk tidur. Sampai di kamar yang sudah dihias layaknya kamar pengantin, mereka terdiam, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan layaknya sepasang pengantin baru. Keduanya hanya berbaring dalam diam.

Akhirnya Shikamaru berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada ayahnya, tentang apa saja yang dilakukan sepasang suami-istri pada malam pertama.

"Ayah, aku boleh tanya enggak?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu.

"Tanya apa?" sahut Shikaku sambil menutup korannya.

"Errr, apa yang harus kulakukan pada Temari malam ini?" lanjut Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Shikaku menaikkan alisnya, dia heran pada puteranya itu. Sudah berumur 25 tahun tapi masa tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh suami-istri.

"Kau beneran tidak tahu?"

"Sudahlah ayah, kasih tahu saja. Merepotkan."

"Telanjanglah lalu naik ke tempat tidur." ujar Shikaku santai.

"Masa begitu ayah?" protes Shikamaru.

"Sudah lakukan saja."

Shikamaru pun segera kembali ke kamar. Dilihatnya Temari sedang duduk di kasur sambil membaca majalah. Shikamaru pun langsung melucuti pakaiannya sampai tidak ada selembar benang pun yang menutupinya, setelah itu dia naik ke kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Temari terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Dia pun segera keluar menemui Yoshino yang berada di kamar, berniat bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan atas kelakuan Shikamaru tadi.

"Ibu apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa Shikamaru malah tidur tanpa busana? Apa nanti dia tidak masuk angin?"

"Ikuti saja apa yang dilakukan oleh suamimu." sahut Yoshino santai meski dalam hatinya dia heran, masa menantunya itu buta dalam hubungan suami-istri.

Temari pun keluar dari kamar Yoshino dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia pun masuk ke kamarnya, dengan malu-malu dia melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Shikamaru membuat pemuda berambut nanas itu menjadi salah tingkah, tapi emang buta, dia pun malah diam saja. Mereka kembali berbaring dalam diam, tidak tahu dengan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan.

Setelah berbaring agak lama, Shikamaru mengambil kain dan melilitkan pada tubuhnya dan kembali menemui Shikaku.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa ayah. Ayah yang jelas sedikit kalau memberitahu." tanya Shikamaru mulai kesal.

Shikaku yang sedang minum kopi langsung menyemburkan isinya. Dengan setengah berteriak dia berkata. "Pandangi tubuh telanjang istrimu lalu masukkan bagian tubuhmu yang paling keras ke tempat istrimu pipis." terang Shikaku sambil meremukkan koran yang dibacanya, dia geram, masa puteranya yang terkenal jenius itu ternyata sangat bodoh dalam urusan hubungan intim suami-istri. Yang parahnya, masa dasarnya saja tidak tahu.

Shikamaru pun kembali ke kamar dan melakukan apa yang dijelaskan Shikaku. Beberapa menit kemudian Shikaku heran melihat menantunya keluar dari kamar dengan masih memakai piyama menuju kamarnya. Dia pun menyudahi membaca korannya dan menyusul menantunya itu ke kamarnya.

"Ibu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Memangnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru." tanya balik Yoshino.

"Dia sedang membenamkan kepalanya ke toilet." jawab Temari lesu membuat Yoshino cengo dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengarlah suara dari balik pintu.

**Gubrak...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

* * *

><p>Huwa...<p>

Apa-apaan fic. Ne…

Pasti aneh dan hang ya...

Trs humornya garing,,

Maaf2,, aku bikinnya pas lagi buat tugas Matematika, susah banget. Jadi pelampiasan.

Kebetulan aku kebaca dengan humor kayak gini, jadi ku buat aja versi ku.

Hahaha...

Silahkan RnR…


End file.
